


Shower

by 1000014



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: A bit of a solo short for Adam; didn’t mean to get so soppy at the end LOL





	Shower

The steam clouded the glass as the hot water poured down and over the augmented body, as dirt and dried blood washed away. The body twitched at the sensation, a hand rubbing at the neck, a subconscious desire to massage ghost aches that the man no longer got. Fresh from a mission, back home, safe in the comfort of his brooding apartment, the noise of running water and nothing else but serenity.

Jensen tipped his head back, letting the water fall on his face. He’d been gone a few days. He wanted to check on his doctor. He wanted to feel that sweet, raw emotion he got when he looked into the tired eyes of his doctor.

Koller hadn’t been in his lab, but had left a message that he was having to work on Nikolatze, one of the Dvali main runners. He’d learnt he was secretly augmented, and Koller had some protection for aiding him.

But Jensen wanted him then. A part of him was jealous; it seemed his romantic interests always had to be working on something, someone. They’d never been normal. And now, more than ever, his life was far from normal. 

When was the last time they’d been together? It hadn’t been that long, but Jensen’s mind started to dwell on it. That drunken hazy feel the doctor gave to him. That sense of something to protect. That close intimacy.

The intimacy which penetrated Jensen’s thoughts.

“Fuck..”

His mind had wandered to the physical completely, thinking of the last time they fucked.

An underground lab beneath a book shop. Was it on one of the tables? Where Koller had been bent over as Jensen fucked him? Or was it when they had done it up against the lockers? He didn’t remember the place or the time, but the feeling rushed to him, or rather a part of him.

The hot water continued to gush as Jensen’s synthetic hand ran itself down his chest, down a line of hair, down to his now hard dick. The hand slithered around it, as his mind continued to think of Koller.

His other hand rested on the shower wall to steady himself, as he rubbed himself imagining what the doctor could be doing to him now. What he could be doing to the doctor. Imagining those excitable eyes seeing what he was doing, _because_ of him.

. _..the way he acts, he idolises, dreams obsesses_

_...that face, his body, he’s delicate, breakable, his mouth..._

White ran with the shower water as Jensen came. He sighed, wishing he could do the same to Koller. Take him in the shower.

He’d told Jensen he loves him. He’d told Jensen he loved his body, augs and all, after a night of heavy sex. Jensen joked it off.

Love is something that had been removed and hardened away from Jensen’s life. 

He had once been told that men like them don’t get back the things they love.

_If they lose them that is._

He had no intention of letting that happen.

His head tipped forward now, the water rushing over his neck as he regained breaths.

“I love you too, Vaclav.”

 


End file.
